


NIGHT VISITOR

by vanhunks



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Janeway has needs, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanhunks/pseuds/vanhunks
Summary: Janeway binds Chakotay and Seven of Nine in marriage amidst great fanfare. Her heart bleeds because she never told him of her own needs and love for him. She is beyond sad and feels the loneliness all the more poignantly on Chakotay and Seven's wedding night. There is no one to offer her solace, so in the deep of night, she calls one crewman...





	NIGHT VISITOR

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the crewman is never mentioned, but you'll know...

I don't wonder anymore why she called me to her quarters long after Alpha Shift. I stepped inside, saw her standing there still in uniform, although it was well past midnight. 

Maybe it was in the way she stood, or the bleakness in her eyes, or the way her small fists clenched and unclenched at her sides. Maybe it was the absence of the four ranks pips, the last thing I noticed about Captain Janeway's aloof stance - a way of telling me that I was there not as a crewman, but someone she needed. There was a moment - a blinding instant - in which I wanted to kill every man and woman on Voyager for not recognising this woman's need for solace. 

Maybe it was in the way she remained standing where she was, near the viewport, facing me. I remained only vaguely aware of the magnificence of standing in the Captain's quarters. As I stood before her, I had a sudden vision of being tied to a chair in the cargo bay with this same woman hovering over me, her entire body quivering with anger and outrage as she threatened to kill me. 

I came here, wondering what I had done to deserve whatever punishment she sought to impose on me without knowing quite why. I came here not knowing why she wanting to see me. I came here towering at least half a metre over this diminutive creature, yet deathly afraid of her.

Seeing her stripped of her guard, raw, exposed, a sadness embedded in every pore of her skin, every line of her face, every cell in her eyes that let me see her need, that fear fled. 

Something else in me took over, an understanding of Captain Janeway's plight. Perhaps that day when she had me tied to a chair like a criminal, her power over me unquestionable, we both recognised something too outrageous and bizarre to store in our memories for later contemplation. I understood in that moment why no other crewmember or officer would have served for what Janeway expected of me tonight. I didn't care what the nature of my role in this night was. 

She just stood there, wordless in her appeal. 

Tonight, Kathryn Janeway didn't want a companion to talk to. She didn't want compassion. She didn't want pity. 

There was no hurry as I touched her face in a soft, tentative caress, her blue-grey eyes darkening with something deep, creeping fear that slowly succumbed to craving need too overpowering to ignore or wish away. Something welcomed. She leaned into my hand, her eyes closing at the simple caress. 

She made no demure. There wouldn't be any protest. There was just that knowledge in me that I was doing the right thing. My constant image of being shackled to a chair in anger made way for the sensual energy that drifted between us. My thumb grazed her lips, my insides rocking as her lips parted under my insistent touch, relishing the feel of her soft skin against my hand. 

_"There is something I need... Something I need... need..."_

Those were her exact words over my comm link. 

_"I understand, Captain..."_

My response was observant of protocol even as I sensed that she was troubled. I gathered the command was not about ship's business. 

Her lips moved under my thumb, although no words issued from her. Her breath teased my skin, warm, needy breath that told me about her boldness to allow me the right to touch her. 

Who was I? A lower decks crewman, once a lieutenant, dumped into the bowels of the ship. By her hand. And there to wallow in the error of my transgressions, my private, personal hell of which she reminded me on a cold day I feared for my life.. 

*****************

We didn't kiss. 

I lifted the lightest officer on board Voyager in my arms and carried her to her bed. She buried her face against my chest, her hair falling back. It smelled of herbs and essence of apple cider that warmed me inside, sent my heart racing. I kissed the top of her head before I lay her gently down. Her hand trailed from my face, away from me, yet reluctant to break contact. 

Was it a dream? A brilliant, wakening, sleeping dream? Was I on the outside looking in on two people joining, the images in extreme slow motion? 

I couldn't resist lacing my fingers through her hair that fanned out over the pillow. Fascinated at the way her breath came in soft, small, quick gasps, I leaned over her, beginning the odyssey of removing her uniform. A sigh escaped as her hands travelled with mine as each piece made its way to the floor. I marvelled at her alabaster skin, as I caressed the planes of her stomach in wonderment at the contrasts o skin tones.

I stopped briefly, wanting to give her an out.

"Captain - "

"Here, it is Kathryn…call me Kathryn…"

The invitation that began the moment she comm'd me in my cabin was unambiguous. 

I could hear the thudding of my own heart, feel the way hers raced as she lay before me. I blinked several times, mesmerized by her naked beauty, the translucent, alabaster skin. My eyes followed my fingers as they trailed paths of burning desire over the peaks of her breasts, to the hollow in her neck, then slowly down over the planes of her stomach. I hesitated near the acutely soft tuft of curls that seemed to tremble in the wake of the movement of my hands over her. 

"Shhh...." I commanded as she stirred impatiently, gently keeping her hips motionless. I bent down, inhaled her, allowing the heady smell of femininity to intoxicate me with its swirls of pleasure. My tongue flicked against her, in a quick, exploratory lapping of her sweetness. 

Kathryn didn't wait for me to part her legs. Her body shifted swiftly to allow me full access. I heard her gasp. God, she tasted good. My tongue dipped into her, parted her folds, probed deeply. I wanted to suck her life out of her sex, caught the soft, moist lips between my teeth and nipped. Her body writhed. Her hands urged as they grasped my head. She raised her hips wanting to nail me to her and God! I wanted the taste of her to linger, to last forever if need be. My tongue probed so deeply I thought I tore its web. My fingers dug into the taut flesh of her thighs as I sought purchase. 

Then I stopped suddenly. A cry sprung from her as the loss of connection. Her juices were on my mouth, dripping inelegantly back on her soft mound. 

I felt no victory, no boasting of lying with the Captain of Voyager. 

"Don't go..." she pleaded.

"I won't," I assured her as I surveyed her naked body, her breasts that would be in my mouth later, her navel where I'd be dipping my tongue into, her damp curls that would tease me again to explore her vagina with the utmost care and sensuality." 

My voice sounded hoarse as her incandescent heat radiated and touched me.

Standing up, I slowly, with deliberate ease began to remove my clothes, caught breathless by the way she watched me. I was hard, harder that I had ever been in my life. My cock sprang free as shifted my pants over my hips and scuffed my boots off at the same time. My dark skin glistened in the low illumination.

All the time I kept my eyes on her, maintained the connection. She smiled, a tentative, almost fearful smile as she watched my cock. Could she have been wondering in those heady moments whether I'd be too big for her?

"Don't worry..." I told her.

Then I joined her on the bed again, at first lying next to her and caressing her firm alabaster skin with a kind of entranced concentration, caressing the incredibly soft aureoles, her nipples long erect and taut. 

When I leaned over to kiss her, she turned her face away, but it was too late to hide the shame in her eyes, or the tears that seeped from them. Her hand gripped mine, guiding it to her pussy. I sighed with relief as I slipped along her length over her, careful not to bear my full weight down on her fragile looking body. 

For a moment I wondered how the size of my cock was going to breach her privacy. She felt tight, unused. I gripped the sides of her head, allowed my cock to lave her pussy. I rubbed insistently against her, glad when I could feel her juices flowing, her centre wet and warm and ready. When I released her head and touched her hip, she instinctively raised herself. I gripped my cock and pressed the tip against her inviting folds. I was burning up, but didn't hurry, wanting her to set the pace. I was the master of control and would give my Captain pleasure she desired. 

I pushed my engorged tip in, felt how her sheath expanded to accommodate my size. God! I was too big for her...way too big... Or she was simply too tight. I didn't want to think anymore. My eyes were locked to hers, and when she closed and opened them, it was the signal I needed. 

I braced her head between my hands, and leaned forward to kiss her. 

She gave a sob as our lips touched. I tried to blank the shame in her eyes as I pushed my full length into her. Slowly, inexorably I journeyed up her sheath. She was tight, so tight that I experienced a blinding flash of pleasure. Her hips lifted as I gave the final push and filled her deeply. 

Only when I was locked firmly in her did I break the kiss, breathing hard, my nostrils flaring. She took my hands and planted them firmly on her breasts. 

I moved in her, at first with some pressure because God in heaven! She was so tight, even a little dry in her deepest recesses. But she helped by arching in concert with my thrusting, matching me stroke for stroke as she became wetter, adjusting to my size. She clung to me in helpless abandon as I pumped harder and faster. I gripped her hands and held them above her head, never taking my eyes off her. 

We fucked like nothing I had known. We spilled, we crashed over the edge and clung to one another in the wake of our orgasm. 

I sank slowly down the peak into the valley as our sweaty bodies remained locked.

I gave her only a few minutes to rest, allowing her gasping to return to normal breathing. I licked her breast, the saltiness inciting me again. I was hard again in no time. I rolled on her and this time she was more than ready as I plunged my cock in deeply, no more surprised at the small cries she gave as I began bucking against her. She drew her knees high and attempted to curl her legs around my waist.

"God, Captain!" I cried out as her pussy swelled the way I impaled her even deeper. Hard, rocking, grunting. She gave delightful little cries until they morphed into great screams of pleasure. Somewhere I imagined that she cried I should fuck harder. Sweating, heaving bodies collided in passion until we were spent. 

We slept in spurts, woke up with her already frigging my cock into stiffness. In breathless ecstasy I mounted her time and again and just kept fucking her in mindless wonder, she climaxing with such force that her body could hardly keep up with her cries. 

I didn't care. I knew why she wanted this. 

It didn't matter that she cried out the name of Chakotay every time she climaxed. Her body was attuning to mine as the night wore on. 

In the early hours of the morning, our bodies joined again. My monster was once again deep in her sheath as if it belonged there forever. Clinging to her, my mouth almost touching hers, she spoke for the first time. 

"I married them." 

I didn't have to ask. Her first officer and his Borg. Big wedding, big celebrations, big sacrifices. Was I the only one who saw the flash of pain when she said, "You may kiss the bride"? 

I started moving slowly into her giving body, more a solace now than the passion of earlier. Her legs were spread wide, my cock fitting her like a glove by now, and still I kept thrusting even as I said, "I know, Captain..." 

"They are next door...fucking. I can hear them…" 

"I know," I said again as I pushed in and pulled to my tip, plunging deeply again as she began to weep. The next few minutes only our sounds of sex could be heard as we gasped, grunted, willing our bodies to melt together as one so that she could forget a Native American making love to his Borg. 

When it was over, she turned her face away from me. I dressed. I leaned over her to smooth her hair from her face. 

"He's a fool, Captain, not knowing you..." 

"He chose her."

I understood. Her hand laced with mine, a new familiarity between us. My old, old fear of being tied to a chair and awaiting death, her old, old rage as her eyes spewed fire at me, merged, becoming that which would define a strange, if thrilling new relationship of a queen and her eunuch. 

When I left, it was picturing her tearful face lit up by a tearful smile and the unspoken invitation that tomorrow night I would come again. 

*** 

END


End file.
